The Conqueror's Wife
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Kagome is the wife. Inuyasha is not the conqueror. An AU fic that is pretty darn unique if I do say so myself. COMPLETE!
1. The Window

Hidy hi everybody! I am back once again. How long has it been now six, seven hours? Oh well. I just like reading reviews so much that I keep coming up with new ideas for stories. This is an AU fic. I think it's pretty original. At least, I haven't seen anything like it so don't get upset and say I stole your idea.

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to everyone else. Except Inuyasha. He's copyrighted.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The view from her window was beautiful. She absolutely loved it. Every day she would stand there and stare for hours. There wasn't much else to do anyway. Her room was on the east side of the palace and faced the ocean. It was high up and she could see parts of the town, including the shipyard. That was where her focus was at the moment. She was amazed at how they could build a huge fighting vessel from almost nothing in only three months. The men seemed to work all day and night. She knew them well, for not having met them. There was the young man who always seemed to be falling. Not a day would go by that he wouldn't trip on something or another. There was the man who was always late. It didn't matter what shift it was. The bell that signified the start of the day would ring, and he'd come running up in a whirlwind five minutes later. Then, of course, there was him. The one she'd admired for so long. He was always early and anxious to be working. He would pace around outside the gates or stand and just stare. She could always pick him out, even from afar. He had long white hair that stood out in startling contrast to the wet wood and tar that the men worked with. She had watched many times as he worked all day and into the night before the foreman had to tell him to go home. She didn't think he would ever leave that place unless he had to.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome turned to see a sweet young girl with bright red hair pulled up in pigtails.

"Oh, yes Ayame?" She liked the girl. She had been a hired servant at her home for a long time. She was married to one of the men at the shipyard. She had told Kagome that once. When she pointed him out, Kagome laughed. It was the man who was always late. Ayame had giggled too. She had said it was her fault.

"Your husband wishes you to join him for breakfast in the dining hall."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome watched as she left the room. She was less than enthused about the meal that was to come. She only saw her husband twice a day, at breakfast and dinner. They had their own quarters that weren't even on the same side of the house. He had wanted to face the mountains. She had wanted to stay where she was. Her husband had moved into her home after usurping the crown from her father. He had led his army into her peaceful city and destroyed a lot. Her father died by his own hand, and he took her as his wife. She knew why they lived in separate quarters. She had seen the strange young women enter her home in the late evening and leave the next day. She didn't care though. Actually, she was grateful for it. The more he slept with other women, the less he bothered her. She turned, finally, from the window and the man with white hair. He was pounding away furiously on some beam. She liked how forceful and superior he seemed, even in his lowly job in the shipyard. 

"I'll be back soon," she whispered to the unhearing man, who continued his hammering and left the room.

"Ah, my beautiful wife. How are you this morning?" He sat across from her, down a long table. She liked that they were eating on different ends. That meant she didn't have to look into the face of the man who killed her father.

"I am fine, Lord Hiten."

"What were you planning on doing today?"

"Just sitting in my room, lord." That's what she did every day. She would sit in her room. Sometimes she would write poetry, sometimes she would read books, but mostly she would just sit and look out her window.

"I have some ambassadors coming today. I think you should go to town. That way you can't bother anybody if you happen to venture out of your room." She loved it when the dignitaries from other countries came to her palace. It meant that she could go out without having to explain herself to her overbearing husband.

"Yes my Lord, I will go to town."

"Good." They ate the rest of their meal in silence, the got up and went their separate ways. Kagome hurried to grab her shawl and basket. She knew exactly where she was going. The same place she always went when she was let out of her home. It had a great view too.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I love using Hiten as the villain. I can't get flamed for that. I have never heard someone say, "Hiten is a great guy. Why are you so mean to him?" My sister said I should use Kouga, but I like him. I just think he's a little misguided. Okay, enough about that. Please tell me what you think so I can continue on my quest to impress you. Please review!


	2. The Tavern

Okay, on to chapter two. Just so that we are clear, everyone is human in this story. It will just work out better that way. They still look the same minus the pointy/dog ears, the claws, and the fangs. Even the crazy eye color is staying. Okay moving on…

Disclaimer: not mine!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The tavern sat opposite of the shipyard. It was a very busy place. All the men who had enough money would pile in for lunch. But it was not midday yet and the pub was quiet. Kagome entered happily. She loved this place. It was made all of wood and had booths surrounding a large center bar. In the middle of the bar stood a woman with long black hair that had been tied up in a high ponytail. She was strong and independent. She never put up with anything that she didn't want to. She was everything Kagome wished for herself. She took a seat at one of the barstools.

"Kagome!" the bartender yelled, "I'm so happy to see you. How's life at the palace?"

"It's good to see you too, Sango. Life's the same as always." They both knew what that meant. Life was boring. Life was trivial. She hated every second of it. Many times she had cried to the bartender, telling her of all her worries.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some tea please." Kagome usually didn't drink sake especially this early in the day. Sango handed her the drink and smiled.

"Are you going to sit on the patio?" The patio faced the front of the shipyard. One could see all the men working from that vantage point. It was a favorite place to sit for the foremen so they could watch all the workers. It was Kagome's favorite place to sit too, but she would only watch one.

"Yes."

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Kagome walked through the door with her tea and sat at one of the wooden tables that lined the outside dining area. She found him immediately. He was still pounding away, but on a different beam this time. She liked being this close to him. He was beautiful from her window, but from here he was even more so. She could watch the ferocity that he exuded. He was not like her husband. The lord was a man who was very strong. Strong enough to take over kingdoms. Strong enough to force treaties. Strong enough to intimidate every person he came near. But he was not strong like this man. No, the white-haired laborer was strength personified. In all the days she had watched him, she had yet to find his weak point. He never faltered in his tasks. He was never distracted. He worked as though his life depended on it. It was truly a beautiful sight. She had thought in the beginning that he moved the way he did because he was of a lower class, but none of the other workers came close to his ability. He was a solitary flower amidst the weeds. She smiled as he stood and wiped the sweat off of his brow. His whole body glistened with it, proof of his efforts.

"Lady Kagome!" She turned startled. It was a man in long black and purple robes. He held a gold staff that signified his place in society. He was a monk. He was also the bartender's husband.

"Hello, Miroku." He took a seat next to her and looked out in the direction she had been staring.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied breathily as the man continued with his work.

"Those ships are built so quickly, and yet they are solid and steadfast."

"Oh." She tore her eyes away from the man to look at the monk. "They sure are." Miroku smiled at her. She did not come to the tavern to look at the ships, and he knew it. 

"So, your husband has guests today I take it."

"Yes, ambassadors."

"What time will you be going home then?"

"When the sun goes down. I will stay here until then."

"That's a fine idea. Well, I must take my leave for a moment. I came to check on my little ray of sunshine, and I should probably continue with that task." He got up and walked inside. My little ray of sunshine. Kagome thought that was cute. She imagined the white-haired man calling her that, then stopped. She couldn't imagine it. She had never heard his voice. The voices of all the other men were familiar. They were always shouting things to each other. She listened now to them.

"Get me some more nails." 

"Can't we have a break soon?" 

"You should have seen this girl!" 

But he remained silent, just as he always had. Apparently he had no need to yell things. When he needed something, he got up and got it. He didn't believe in delegating or asking for help. He could do things for himself. 

Kagome was surprised when she heard the bell that meant it was time for a lunch break. She didn't think she had been there that long. She had just been so caught up in watching that man. The workers piled forth and crowded the patio. They began to take their seats at the tables and hollering for a waitress. But he did not move. The lunch bell had fallen on deaf ears. He continued hammering away. Kagome looked at the empty seat across from her and grabbed one of the passing men.

"Excuse me, why is that man still working? Isn't it time for lunch?"

"Who, that guy? He never stops for lunch. I think he'd work around the clock if they let him. He's crazy."

"Oh, I see. Please go to him and let him know that the lady of the city would like an audience with him."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I am Lord Hiten's wife. I want that man to come eat lunch with me. You go tell him."

"Yes, ma'am." He hurried back toward the still laboring man. He bent down and said something Kagome couldn't hear. The man rose and turned to look where the other was pointing. He put down his hammer and slowly began to walk toward her. She was both eager and anxious. Why had she done this? Why did she want that man to eat with her so badly?

"Because I want to hear his voice," she thought to herself. "I want to give my dreams sound."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Oh my. Is it hot in here or is it just me? Florida is such a drag sometimes. Maybe that's where the heat is coming from, or maybe it's from describing Inuyasha's sexy body. Oh no, wait! He's a cartoon character. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Sorry, please review!


	3. Lunch

This is kind of a short chapter. I haven't gotten very many reviews. *pout*

Disclaimer: I own no one.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When the man reached her table, her breath caught. She had watched him for a long time. He had helped build four ships under her gaze, but he'd never been this close to her before. He wore only the pants that all the workers wore and a dirty pair of shoes. His long white hair was tied back in a leather thong. His forelocks and bangs escaped its grasp though and framed his face. Kagome had never seen the gentle lines of his muscles or the gold of his eyes. He was always so distant. That made her lust safe. She couldn't believe she had actually asked him to join her. He stood there, next to her table and waited.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Won't you sit down?" He took his seat across from her. He looked at the table, the benches, the other workers, every where but at her. He was nervous. He did not belong at the tavern with the lady of the city. He belonged in the shipyard with his tools.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He shook his head. She was becoming frustrated. She had to hear him speak.

"My name is Lady Kagome. You can just call me Kagome though. There's really no need for titles." He nodded. His soft hair moved up and down. She wanted to reach out and touch it. She wanted to kiss him and call out his name. What was his name?

"And what should I call you?" He looked at her for the first time. His eyes were penetrating and deep. She could get lost in them. But his mouth did not move.

"I guess I could continue calling you the white-haired laborer if you'd like." He smiled at that. His face was so perfect when he smiled. 

"My name is Inuyasha. You should probably call me that." Kagome stared at him for a while. His voice was rough, and it suited him perfectly. She liked the sound of it.

"Well, Inuyasha, what would you like for lunch?" His gaze turned from one of wonder to one of sadness.

"I have no money to eat today. I have to use all I make to live in my house." She had not expected that answer.

"It's okay. I'll pay for it. In return, you must talk to me." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alright. You just get me whatever you're having." When the waiter came to them, she ordered two fresh catch sandwiches. The fish really was fresh caught because the cook went fishing every morning. They spent a while talking about things. She found that Inuyasha lived alone and loved to work. It made him feel at peace with himself. It was one of the only things he was good at. He learned of her boring life at the palace and desire to be outside. When the food came, they barely noticed. Their conversation only stopped when the bell signifying the end of the lunch break was sounded.

"I have to go back to work now."

"I know."

"I really enjoyed our conversation."

"As did I. Hopefully we can continue it soon."

"Whenever you want. When I am not here or at work, I am at my home. Sango knows where it is. She had to help me home once when I drank too much sake." Kagome giggled at that.

"Maybe I will come calling on you one day."

"That would make me very happy. Good-bye, Lady Kagome."

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." She watched as he returned to his post and worked. She stayed there until the sun went down. She didn't hear the other men talking. They had never seen Inuyasha work so slowly before. He seemed to be distracted by something. He kept sneaking looks at the tavern.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Come on guys. I need to know what you think. Review!


	4. While The Cat's Away

Hooray! Thanks for reviewing everybody!

Chibi Horsewoman: Yes, he does know she's married. Everyone does.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Did you have fun outside today, wife?" Hiten looked at her from across the long table. He always seemed to want to have casual conversation. Then, he would move on to something about himself. She wondered what it was this time. She chewed slowly on her dinner before replying.

"Yes, my Lord, I had a good time." Of course she did. She finally got to talk to the man she had been watching for so long. His voice still rang in her ears. Then her husband had to ruin it again.

"That's good. Something is happening to the west that requires my presence. I will be leaving in the morning."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I do not wish to be disturbed tonight. I will see you when I return." She knew why he didn't want to see her. She had caught a glimpse of the frightened young girl sitting in the foyer when she had returned to the palace. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. That was just the way Hiten liked his women. That girl would take her place in his bed that night, and she was grateful.

"I shall see you then." He sauntered out of the room, his long black braid swinging behind him. Kagome sat in silence and finished her dinner alone. She got up and walked to her room, taking a seat by the window. She gazed at the shipyard. Everyone, even Inuyasha, had gone home for the evening. She touched her hand to the pane. It was a different world out there. She sighed and turned to go to bed.

She awoke before the sun came up. She had things she needed to do that day. She walked up to the window. He was not there yet. It was okay. He would come. He never missed a day of work. She dressed quickly as dawn broke outside. Ayame entered her room after a moment.

"Lady Kagome, you're already dressed." Usually Ayame would help her into her elaborate clothes every morning. But this morning she wore a simple pale yellow gardening dress. She didn't have time for all the layers she usually wore.

"I have business in town this morning. Has Lord Hiten left yet?"

"He is leaving now." Kagome and Ayame watched as the little calvary containing her husband trotted down the streets of the city. A smile spread on Kagome's face. Her husband, the tyrant, was gone. She swept past Ayame and hurried to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Lady Kagome?" She turned back toward the girl who was on her heels.

"I am going to see Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"The white-haired man who works in the shipyard." Ayame looked shocked. The lady of the house was going to see another man? And it was that man. She had seen Kagome watch him for a long time. She had asked Kouga, her husband who he worked with, about him. Kouga had said he kept to himself. No one really knew much about him.

"Would you like me to call a carriage?"

"No. I'd rather walk. I'll be back later. Don't worry if I don't make it home for lunch." Then Kagome went out the door. Ayame stared at her in amazement. That woman was not the lady of the city. The woman who was walking down the street had a spring in her step. She wore not the normal garb of nobility but a peasant's dress. She was going to see a man who wasn't her husband and also was of a much lower class. As she disappeared around a corner, Ayame whispered to herself, knowing Kagome couldn't hear.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. Short means quicker updates though. I mean I only started writing this story this morning and we are already on chapter four. Okay. Go ahead push the button. Go on it says "Submit Review." It's not gonna hurt you. I promise.


	5. Fleeting Hours

Time for an update!

Disclaimer: I spit on your disclaimers. Ptooey! J/K nothing is mine!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha arrived at the shipyard shortly after Kagome did. She was waiting on the steps in front of the large gate.

"Lady Kagome! Why are you here so early this morning?" He had dreamt about her coming to greet him, but he never thought she actually would. He had the urge to pinch himself to make sure he was awake.

"Well I wanted to ask you to eat lunch with me."

"Oh, of course I will, but it is six hours until lunch."

"I know. I just wanted to get to you before anyone else did." They both knew that wasn't true. Inuyasha usually didn't even eat lunch, much less eat with someone else. The gates opened and a few workers started to file inside. He looked at them sadly.

"I have to go to work now."

"I will be waiting at the tavern."

"I will be there." He entered the shipyard and headed to his station. Kagome stood where he had left her for a few moments before heading into the tavern.

"Lady Kagome! I'm surprised to see you back so soon." Sango smiled at her from behind the bar. Most of the time there was a good week long stretch between her visits. She hadn't come two days in a row since four years earlier when her father was still alive.

"Lord Hiten has left on business, and I thought I would go out. He lets me leave the palace so infrequently, you know?"

"Yes, I do. There are other things I know too. You didn't just come here to get away from your home did you?"

"What are you talking about, Sango?"

"You spoke with Inuyasha yesterday. I can tell that you want him. Be careful, Lady Kagome, for his sake." Kagome frowned at that. He was a strong man. He could take care of himself. Besides, how would Hiten ever find out she was talking to him?

"He'll be fine. I'll take some tea." They spoke for a while longer before Kagome took her leave to sit outside. She watched Inuyasha work and listened to the sounds of the shipyard. The beats of the hammer and the scratches of the saw were like music to her ears. She hated the palace because it lacked this. It was a silent place. She always felt like she needed to whisper lest she break some unwritten rule. The hours until lunch seemed to drag on forever. When the bell finally rang, he came directly to her. They sat together and spoke of all they could think of until, seemingly moments later, the bell rang again. Kagome watched him return to his work. Miroku came from inside the pub and sat next to her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She asked the question without breaking her gaze from Inuyasha.

"What, Lady Kagome?"

"How hours seem to drag on like days when you are waiting for something, and when you finally get it, an hour flies by like a minute."

"That is amazing."

For five days in a row Kagome's routine remained unchanged. She would get up early and meet Inuyasha before he entered the shipyard. They would eat lunch and talk together. Then she would watch him until the sun went down. Every time they spoke, they became more relaxed. Their conversations flowed easier, and they were comfortable in each other's presence. 

On the sixth day, she decided it was time she got to spend more than just an hour with the sweet man. Every time they were really getting into a good conversation, the bell would ring and he would have to return to his job. They sat across from each other at the thin patio table. He was only two feet away from her. It was much different than the long dining hall she had been used to. She looked intently at him as he ate the ramen she had ordered for him. She thought it was funny that his favorite thing to eat was the cheapest thing on the menu. Maybe he had forced it that way. Enjoy the least expensive and survive. His face was so soft looking despite the dirt that stained it and every other part of him. When she watched him, she found it hard to keep her thoughts from what his dirty callused hands would feel like against the silkiness of her own pure white skin. The bell rang and broke her from her thoughts as he stood up to go.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. She had not asked him yet, and she couldn't let him leave without doing so.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?"

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" She had sounded so desperate, he thought something had been wrong.

"I was just going to make something at home."

"Would you care to join me at the palace instead?"

"No." She looked at him blankly. He didn't want to be with her? She thought he really liked her.

"Oh."

"But if you would like to come and join me, that would be fine."

"Oh, I would like that very much." He smiled at her.

"Then tonight, we shall eat together in my home." He turned and ran in the direction of the shipyard. Kagome beamed. He barely made it before the late bell sounded. She now understood why Ayame had said it was her fault Kouga never got to work on time.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay, if five updates in one day isn't enough, I don't know what else I can do. It's 12:46 in the AM now though and I should probably turn in. Review and I'll write more in the morning.


	6. Temptation

Dinner time!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to someone who is not me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha only lived a short ways from the shipyard. He and Kagome walked there happily after his day of work was done. No one had seen him leave that early before, but no one said anything. They came upon his house after the sun had already gone down. Kagome was astonished when she entered. She had lived her whole life in a grand palace. She was used to luxury. His surroundings were completely new to her. There was only one large room with his bed and a chest to one side a low table and cushions in the middle and a small stove and cabinet opposite his bed. Other than that, there was nothing. It was absolutely the barest place she'd ever been in. But she thought she liked it. It was cozy. Inuyasha took her basket and shawl and laid them on the table. He smiled at her.

"I'll be right back. I need to, uh, relieve myself." He exited the room. 

"He must have an outhouse," she mused. "How quaint." She looked around his home for a moment then decided to check out what was in the cabinets. Opening them, she realized it was just vegetables and rice. That didn't tell her much about him. Her eyes rested on the chest. That might hold more information. She went to it and gently lifted the lid. There were a few pairs of work pants inside. Underneath them there was something else. It was bright red material and there appeared to be small pieces of metal. Something long and thin bulged beneath that.

"Lady Kagome?" She shut the chest hurriedly. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway.

"Please just call me Kagome. I've said that before." He smiled at her. She was so sweet.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." They worked together preparing the meager meal of vegetables and rice. Kagome enjoyed it. She had always had her meals prepared for her, but Inuyasha was very patient in teaching her how to do it herself. Her heart had nearly thumped out of her chest when he stood behind her and laid his strong hands over hers to show her how to cut correctly. After some time and a few mishaps, the meal was ready. They sat together at the low table.

"I'm sorry I had nothing else. I was not expecting to share my meal with anyone this evening." She smiled at him. She didn't care if they were having bread and water. All that mattered was that she was there, with him.

"If you had come to the palace with me, we could have had a feast." He laughed slightly.

"But that would not have been as much fun."

"No. I guess it wouldn't have." They laughed and talked for quite a while. Even after the food was done, their conversation did not wane. Eventually, the white-haired man got up from the table and took their dishes outside. Kagome followed him.

"What are you doing?" He was leaning over a large bucket of water with the plates.

"I'm cleaning up, silly." She had never needed to clean up before. The servants always did that. 

"Oh, sorry." He finished rinsing them and went back inside. She stood directly behind him when he was putting the plates back into the cabinet, so when he turned around, he bumped her, and she began to fall. He quickly caught her in his arms. He didn't help her regain her balance though. He just held her there, halfway bent backwards with him over her.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded his head. She gently pushed to stand, and he allowed her. Her face slowly moved closer to his. Their lips were so desperately close. She could feel his breath on them. She stared into his eyes, silently begging for him to kiss her. When he didn't move, she pushed forward. He reeled back and grabbed the small hands that had draped around his neck during her fall. He pushed them close to her chest and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Kagome," he said softly, "We can't do this." She felt tears begin to form. They had been so close. Why was he ruining it now?

"Why not?"

"You are married." At that moment Kagome hated Hiten more than she ever had. It was his fault Inuyasha wasn't with her. It was his fault everything in her life was the way it was.

"Inuyasha, I do not love him. My father died right before my very eyes. The next day I was told I would marry his murderer. Lord Hiten has a different woman to share his bed every night. Do you think I would choose to marry a man like that? Does it look like I'm satisfied being his wife?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." His voice was still soft even though she had begun yelling. 

"This isn't fair. I don't want him. I want you."

"You are still his wife. You are not mine to lay claim to. I would love to share my life with you, but as of now I can only share my bed. I don't think that's right." Kagome began to sob. She felt his gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"So, I can't see you anymore?" He hung his head.

"I think that would be best." She stared at him, astonished, then stumbled out his door. He did not try to follow her, although he very much wanted to. If he had gone after her, she would have shared his bed that night. And that just couldn't happen for him yet. There were other things keeping him from her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Oh wow! You weren't expecting that were you? Shoot me a review. Don't worry. It's far from over.


	7. Her Place

Okay time for an update!

Disclaimer: See all the other disclaimers.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome sat at her end of the long table and ate her dinner. Hiten had come home that night. For that, she was thankful. If she had stayed with Inuyasha, Hiten would have found them and seriously hurt him. It made leaving him behind seem justified. She had barely dried her tears and changed her clothes when he and his little calvary came home. He was talking to her about the war now, but she wasn't really listening.

"It is so hard to keep our troops up against that man. He's the best general I've ever seen. He seems so god damned dignified all the time too. It is so frustrating. He's like a god damn enigma, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, my Lord."

They heard the bell of the front door ring in the distance. Hiten looked excitedly at the hall, and after a few moments, Ayame walked slowly into the dining hall.

"What is it?"

"Lord Hiten, there is a visitor here for you. She says she's expected."

"Ah yes. Tell her I will be there momentarily. Please excuse me, wife." He got up and began to leave the room. Kagome was so angry she could barely hold it in. She was on his heels before his long black braid was out of sight. She followed him to the foyer where a pretty young girl stood. Her black hair was cut short and her large green eyes seemed to sparkle. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. Normally it would have been no big deal. As a matter of fact, Kagome was usually grateful for another woman to take Hiten's attentions away from her. That way she only had to endure his touch about once a month. But that night was different. She had just been turned away by the man she loved because she had a husband. If she was to be treated like a wife by the rest of the world, she should be treated like a wife by her own husband. Hiten hadn't taken notice of the fact that Kagome was behind him.

"Ah, my sweet. Are you ready to serve your Lord?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome yelled. Hiten whipped around to face her.

"Why are you here?"

"I am your wife. You killed my father and forced my hand in marriage. You should act like I am your wife!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are always sleeping with other girls! You should be with me! The servants see you more than I do!" She didn't really want to see him. She wanted to see Inuyasha, but he had made it very clear that she should be home with her husband, not gallivanting around with a common laborer like him. Hiten started laughing.

"Do you really think that you can command me? I am the Lord of this city. I will do what I want whether you like it or not. You are nothing to me. You are not good enough to share my bed night after night." Kagome fumed. She hated the man in front of her more than anything. He took away her freedom and then proclaimed she wasn't good enough for him. She grabbed the small sandal off of her foot and threw it at him. She had not thought through her actions before she did them. She just felt like he deserved to have the shoe thrown at him. She should have thought things through though. He walked up to her swiftly and punched her in the face. She fell onto the floor in a heap. He spat on her and kicked her.

"I don't know what made you think that was okay, but don't ever do it again." He grabbed the girl who had been silently waiting and began to ascend the staircase. He stopped at the top to call down to her.

"Know your place, woman."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: All right everyone, I have great news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO. No, I'm kidding! I have finished outlining the chapters. There should be fifteen all together. Okay review and I'll get those suckers typed up.


	8. BirthRite

Fluffy fluffity fluff fluff fluff

Disclaimer: I can't ever get anything I want.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He held a thin piece of white material up to his nose. He inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of wildflowers invaded his senses. It was Kagome's shawl. She had left so quickly that she had forgotten to take it and her basket. He didn't blame her. He would have left quickly if he were in her shoes too. It had been so hard to let her go. When she started to cry, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let her go, but there were many reasons he couldn't.

"Why does God have to spite me this way?" he asked aloud to himself. "I finally find a good woman that I truly love, and she's married and way out classes me. Not to mention my…" His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. He was cautious at first. He wasn't expecting a visitor for a few more days yet.

"Who is it?"

"Kagome." 

She had answered so weakly, he barely heard her. He opened the door to reveal a very disheveled lady of the city. Her face was red from crying, and her hair was mussed. Her dress hung halfway on her shoulders and halfway off them. She looked like a delicate princess doll that a child had played too roughly with. But the thing that stood out most was the dark purple mark beneath her eye. It was more than obvious against the creamy whiteness of her skin. He quickly ushered her inside and onto his bed. She sat on the edge as he stood in front of her.

"What happened, Kagome?" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"You told me that you didn't want me because I was Lord Hiten's wife. I told him to treat me like a wife, and he didn't like that." The worried face that had been examining her began to twist with anger.

"I will be right back." He walked outside and dipped a rag in his bucket of water. He returned to her and knelt in front of where she sat on the bed.

"Put this on your eye." She took the rag and complied.

"I'm sorry I came here, Inuyasha. I just didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay, love. You can always come to me. I'll always be here for you." 

He wasn't concerned about anything else anymore. All the worries he had seemed to be melting away. He just wanted to make her happy. He wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her ruffled hair as she cried against his chest.

"I don't want him. I never did. He has all those women. I don't understand why I have to play the part of his wife. I want you, Inuyasha. I want to be with you." 

He buried his face in her shoulder. Ho could he deny her the love he was feeling? He knew all the reasons he shouldn't be with her, but holding her as he was they didn't seem very important. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his. She looked so helpless with her tear stained cheeks and the rag covering her bruised eye. He took the rag from her and kissed the injury. She gasped. She had not expected him to do that. His lips were so tender and soft. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. This was what she wanted. His lips caught hers with a passion. When they stopped for air he whispered to her.

"I will always take care of you. You can always depend on me."

He pushed her gently on the bed and covered her body with his own. He kissed her again and again. Each time it was deeper, begging for permission to continue. Her lips returned the kisses eagerly. She was living the dream she had harbored for so long. She reached behind him and pulled out the thong that restrained his hip-length hair. It cascaded around her. She wound her fingers in it and was amazed at its silkiness. He began lightly tugging at her dress, treating her like she was more fragile than porcelain. She had to help him get it off. He removed the loose shirt he wore. She pressed her barely clad body to his chest. It was so strong and warm. He felt better than she could have ever believed. His callused hands dragged down her tender flesh and scratched it in all the right ways. This was her birth-rite. She was not meant to be the wife of the ruthless conqueror who had taken over her father's land. She was meant to be here with this common white-haired laborer. He stared down at her lovingly. His eyes reached all the way through to her soul. He pressed his lips lightly to her ear and whispered words that made her body quiver.

"You are mine now."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Oh review review review!


	9. Wife's Mistake

I really like this chapter. This was the best idea ever.

Chibi Horseman: It was his bed. I fixed the spelling error. Most English/Literature majors can't spell. Our brains are moving too fast for our fingers to keep up with.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't understand this guy!"

Her husband was yelling across the dinner table again. Ever since he had been her husband, he had been at war. In all actuality, he had been at war long before that. He had fought and taken over her home after all. He was used to winning too. He was a conqueror, not a defender, and King Shikon had been trying to lay claim to his territory for quite a while. This really made him upset. He had held his own at first, but this new general was beating him. No matter how hard he tried, the general kept advancing. Kagome liked the general for that, even though she had never seen him.

"He sits there on his horse like some sort of nobility. He's just a lowly man who worked his way up through the ranks."

"You're just a lowly man who killed my father and stole his title," she thought to herself but didn't say it.

"I hate every inch of that cocky man. From his gray boots to his long white hair." Kagome paused in her chewing and closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered how Inuyasha's long white hair had hung around her like a curtain while they were making love. She smiled at the thought of it.

"I think white hair is beautiful."

"What the hell are you talking about? Beautiful or not, I will bring down that General Sesshoumaru and his whole god damned army!"

Kagome waited patiently by her window. She was watching for a young girl to enter her house. When she arrived home the first time she had slept with Inuyasha, she had expected to be beaten to near death, but Hiten was still entertaining the girl and hadn't even noticed her absence. She began leaving to be with her lover whenever her husband was preoccupied with another woman. She could barely wait for his nightly tryst to begin so she could go to him. But that night, the girl seemed to be late. Kagome began to become frustrated. 

"Where is that stupid girl?"

The slamming open of her bedroom door surprised her. 

"Hello, wife." She cringed at the tone of his voice. He had been drinking and was trying to sound sexy.

"Lord Hiten, what are you doing here?"

"I came to be with my wife." She did not want to hear that.

"Oh." She couldn't argue with him. His word was law. Besides, the purple mark under her eye was only a yellow blotch now. She did not want another one to take its place. He sauntered over to her slowly and traced a finger down the side of her face. It burned her like acid. His smile made her stomach turn.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Her heart sank. He wanted her now? What about all the other girls he had? She reluctantly followed his instructions. Angry she had changed into something easier to take off for Inuyasha's sake. She shivered under her husband's gaze. It made her skin crawl. He removed his clothing and joined her on the bed. His long black braid hung lazily over his shoulder. To most people, Hiten appeared beautiful. He was well built, and his body wasn't marked by the stress of physical labor. To Kagome, however, he was disgusting. He represented everything she hated in life, and he was lying next to her in the place she had to sleep, nude. He began kissing her, and she stiffened.

"What's wrong, wife?" She hated when he called her that. It reminded her of the hopelessness of her situation.

"Nothing, my Lord."

She closed her eyes and tried to pretend the man taking her was Inuyasha. It was hard because over the previous few days she had memorized every inch of his elegant body. Hiten was thinner and smaller than him in every way. His muscles weren't cut like Inuyasha's. His skin wasn't as rough. But after a while, she managed to see in her mind's eye, her lover. When she was deep in her fantasy, she was able to enjoy it. It was not the man who killed her father on top of her. It was the man who had professed his love for her. It was the man she loved. She began to moan as their movements became more heated, and when she reached her peak, her voice rang out loudly, echoing through the halls.

"INUYASHA!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Dun dun dun! Hahahahaha! Okay review and I'll let you know what happens.


	10. Reasons Why

Teya's super short chapter!

Disclaimer: This is all just a figment of your imagination.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Even if someone had been looking for him, they probably wouldn't have seen the tall redhead walking through the dark streets outside the shipyard. He was young, just barely a man, but he stalked the streets silently. He had a mission to complete, and he would not rest until it was finished. He knew the man he had been looking for lived in a small house around there somewhere. He had to get to him quickly. He stopped outside a door he hoped was the right one and knocked lightly. He drew his sword and held it ready. The door opened to reveal the lover of the lady of the city.

"Shippo, you're late," he hissed.

"I couldn't find your freaking house. You should learn to give better directions."

"Come inside." Shippo sheathed his sword and entered the small house.

"This is how you are living?"

"This is how I've always lived. I hate excess. Now, what news do you bring?" He was trying not to sound annoyed at the late messenger who was more interested in his living arrangements than the message.

"Your brother is worried about your progress." Inuyasha frowned.

"He should know better than anybody that I always finish what I start. All the work is done." Shippo nodded. He admired Inuyasha. He was the best there was. He looked down at his feet for a moment before delivering the rest of the message.

"He said that if you were finished, he wanted you to join him."

"What, now?"

"Inuyasha, your brother needs you. Things are getting harder." Inuyasha sighed.

"I can't go yet."

"Did you lose your…"

"No! It's in the chest. How could I lose that?"

"I have before."

"That's because you are an idiot."

"Why not then?"

"I have to tell Kagome first." Shippo's mouth dropped.

"Lady Kagome? Lord Hiten's wife?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the collar.

"She is my lover before she is that bastard's wife!" He threw the boy down.

"Inuyasha, that is dangerous."

"I don't care. I will tell her tonight when she comes to me. I will leave afterward."

"How could you?"

"I can't help it that I love her."

"I will tell your brother that."

"He has someone he loves too. Rin has softened his heart. Even the mighty General Sesshoumaru will understand this."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Whew! Three chapters in two and a half hours. Go Teya it's your birthday! Go Teya! Ahem. Sorry. I wrote all of these in my three-hour sociology class. It's typing that takes forever. Review and I shall update more in the AM.


	11. What Is The Conqueror's Wife

Okay my loyal readers, it's time to move forward.

Disclaimer: I won't even pretend like I know how to spell the name of the real owner of Inuyasha.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ayame ran to Kagome's room as fast her legs would carry her. The small bell hanging in the kitchen that symbolized her need for help was wildly ringing. Something was very wrong, and she knew it. When she reached the room, she discovered Kagome sitting on her bed, still tugging at the bell string.

"Lady Kagome, It's okay. I'm here now." Ayame found it hard to look at her. She was wearing only a thin sheer robe and through it, bruises were easily visible.

"I called out his name."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lord Hiten was having his way with me, and I called out Inuyasha's name." Ayame's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"How?"

"I was trying to imagine Inuyasha to keep from getting sick. I hate Lord Hiten so much. It just kind of happened."

"Let me get you some cool cloths." Ayame began to head toward the bathroom. She did not want to see her poor body anymore.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I need you to do something for me, Ayame." The servant girl started to become worried. What could she need besides help with her injuries?

"What is it that you need?"

"When you are with Kouga, are you happy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I am very happy with my husband. I love him very much."

"Can you imagine how you'd feel if he was taken away from you?" Kagome was desperate. Her tears were raging like rivers. It was almost hard to understand her.

"No, I can't."

"Well try, Ayame! I finally found someone that I love more than anything else, and Lord Hiten has to ruin that part of my life as well. In the morning, troops are going to his home and dragging him in front of the Lord. He's going to kill him with his own hands. I can't let that happen." Ayame felt for Kagome. She really couldn't imagine life without Kouga. He was her everything. The sun rose and set with him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh, thank God! I want you to get Kouga to tell Inuyasha to get out. He has to leave before morning. If he isn't gone, he'll be killed."

"Do you think he'll go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, I will get Kouga to tell him tonight, but first I'm taking care of these injuries." She walked into the bathroom and retrieved some wet cloths. She was sorry for the girl in the other room. She didn't ask for this to happen, although she should have been more careful.

"I don't get it Ayame." Ayame placed the cool material on some of Kagome's bruises.

"Don't get what?"

"Why is it that Lord Hiten can have all the women he wants? Every day there is a new one in my home that he stole from my father. And I can't even have just one lover?" Ayame looked seriously into Kagome's eyes. She knew the answer as well anyone.

"That's easy, Lady Kagome."

"Is it?"

"Yes. What is the conqueror's wife if not a conquest herself?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: That last line was the inspiration of the entire story so I thought I had to work it in somehow. It's from Barbara Kingsolver's book Poisonwood Bible which, incidentally, is about a family of missionaries in the Congo and not about a literal conqueror at all. Review!


	12. Only Work Pants

Moving on…

Disclaimer: Somebody else's!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sun had just barely started to rise over the newly completed war ship when they left the castle. There were twelve of them in all. Two straight lines of six each. They marched in time down the city's streets. They were headed for a small home near the shipyard. They didn't understand why Lord Hiten had commanded twelve men to retain just one lowly shipyard laborer, but they didn't question him. His word was law, and they followed it to a tee. They came quickly upon the house. They did not notice the overturned bucket on the front step or the crack in the doorframe from it being slammed too hard. They knocked, hesitantly.

"Captain Maten, shouldn't we just break it down?"

"Shut up!" They waited for a moment, and no one answered.

"Okay. Break it down!" The men eagerly shouldered the door open. Inside it was almost bare. They scoured every inch of it anyway. If that man was hiding somewhere, and they didn't catch him, it would be their heads alongside his at the execution. But search as they might, they found almost nothing.

Lord Hiten paced back and forth in the throne room. Kagome sat quietly in her place. She knew what her husband was waiting for. As soon as the soldiers would enter with her lover, he was going to behead him. He would happily hand her his head by its silky ivory locks. The thought made Kagome shudder. As Hiten paced, she prayed. It was silent, but repetitive.

"Please have gotten away. Please have gotten away." It was an unending mantra in her head. Finally, the doors swung open. It was Captain Maten, and he was alone.

"My Lord, he is not there."

"What?" Hiten was seething with anger. He could barely see straight.

"All we found was a few vegetables in the cabinet, a basket on the floor, and three pairs of work pants in a chest by his bed." Kagome smiled. He was safe. She didn't know what else was in that chest, but she knew there had been more. It was something red. Captain Maten handed the Lord the small basket he had found. It was delicately woven and had a K on the side.

"Is this yours wife?" She was feeling cocky now. Her lover had gotten away. She could say anything she wanted. Bruises to her body meant nothing compared with bruises to her pride.

"Why yes it is. I was wondering where I left it. I must have been so distracted when I was there that I forgot it. Thank you for returning it Captain Maten." The Captain's mouth hung open. Was she really saying this? Hiten's face contorted with anger. He threw the basket at her head and only missed because she jumped out of the way.

"Where is he?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Where are you hiding him?"

"Well, I thought he would be in my basket." She retrieved it from the floor and began thumbing through it then looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Why, he's not here!"

"Do you think this is funny wife?"

"No, not at all."

"There is something on the front lines of battle that requires my presence. I was going to kill the bastard who thought it was okay to touch my property first, but circumstances have changed. Dress lightly wife. It is mighty warm on those battlefields. I'll be damned if I leave you here where he can touch you again." Hiten stormed out of the room, leaving a very surprised Kagome and Captain behind.

Kagome stared out of her window. The men at the shipyard were celebrating as another war ship left its creation place and moved out into the small fleet. Her husband had four ships now. It was the first time she had looked and not seen a flash of white amidst the workers. Inuyasha had gone. She felt horrible. She had driven him away from his home all because of her need for his body. He had even tried to refuse her. She sighed and placed her hand on the pane of glass.

"At least you're safe."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Taking a woman to the front lines? Shame on Hiten. Shame shame shame. Review!!!


	13. Front Lines

Where is chapter 11? Where did FF.net put it? I am trying very hard to fix it. If you still can't see it and want to read it, e-mail me and I'll send it to you. I'm so sorry! I just don't know where it is!

Disclaimer: I have nothing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. What she was seeing now was the vilest thing she had ever witnessed. She had heard stories of war from her husband for years, but he never told her of this. All around the soldiers were dropping like flies. They would charge and then arrows would pierce their armor and all too thin skin. The ground was littered with bodies. Men had to step over their fallen comrades to continue with their struggle. Blood was everywhere. It stained the earth, each and every blade of grass and carrot stalk. The land they were fighting so intensely over was only a planting ground. Kagome couldn't understand why the field was so important to shed so much blood over. Hiten ensured her it was. Every inch the opposing army moved forward was a defeat. They would protect the farmland with their lives. It was a symbol of their country. Of course that was easy for him to say. He sat atop a hill on his horse with her behind him. They were watching the battle like it was a play. They were completely removed and out of danger. But Kagome knew that this was no play. Theater had happy endings. After the curtain call, the dead men would rise and take their bows. These men though, would never get up. Their life was gone. Their wives were widowed. Their children were orphaned. All the agonizing screams were too real. Even the best actors couldn't duplicate that. The sounds these men were making were only humanly possible when a sword had plunged through one's chest. No, this was no play. 

Her husband was watching silently. He had a look of concern on his face. Kagome knew that his worry was not about the dying men. They were doing their duty. They were easily replaceable. He had spoken earlier that morning about the fact that they had enough ships and could now draft all the laborers who worked there. The look was for the outcome of the battle. That was all that mattered to him. Suddenly, her husband gasped.

"There he is," he hissed.

Directly across from them, on the opposite hill, were two men on horseback. They both had long white hair that was held back by leather thongs. Like their spirits, nothing could restrain the strands all the way, and the bottom and their bangs waved in the wind. They were watching the battle too.

"The man in the white yukata is General Sesshoumaru. I have fought that son of a bitch many times before. Battle after battle he beats me. I am not used to being on the defense. Look at how he sits on his horse like some kind of royalty. I hate him."

Kagome looked at him as her husband instructed. He did look very regal. He seemed to know the outcome of the battle was going to be in his favor. This whole business of war appeared to be boring to him. He was not worried about commanding the army. He may have been more worried about getting home on time for dinner. As amazing as he was, it was not him that she focused on.

"Who is that man next to him, Lord Hiten?" She thought she knew but what if they just resembled each other?

"I have no clue. I've never seen that bastard before. He moves just like Sesshoumaru though." Kagome had a clue. That man wore a yukata of red and was adorned with medals. To his side was a large sword. Kagome had only seen material that bright once before, in a chest in her lover's home. But Inuyasha was only a shipyard worker wasn't he? He spent all day and night working on the floating war vessels. That man looked just like her love though. She couldn't be mistaken.

"Lord Hiten!" A squat young man was running up to the horse. "Lord Hiten!"

"What is it boy?"

"Lord Hiten, come quickly! There is something wrong with the ships!" 

Kagome felt the horse jerk toward the river where the ships were located. She turned to gaze at the man in red again, but he was already gone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Oooooooo! Only two chapters left! Review, my pretties, review!


	14. Confrontation

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. My boyfriend made Bar-B-Que chicken last night and I couldn't pass it up.

Sprout: We say ya'll in Florida too.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hiten stared at the river dumbfounded. His ships were floundering. He had commissioned the great war ships, and they seemed to be steadfast and strong. How could this have happened? Kagome was staring too. She was happy. She loathed that her husband might have gotten the upper hand. The small brigade that had come with them abruptly turned and held their weapons ready. Hiten didn't notice the opposing force coming toward him until he heard their leader's voice ring out.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The voice was rough and it seemed to fit the man perfectly.

"What?" Hiten was beyond angry. He was livid.

"How all you have to do to sabotage an entire fleet of ships is put in one man from the start. We knew of your plans for these floating vessels of destruction. It took a long time to figure out how we could destroy them. A bomb, maybe. Or perhaps a large battalion could swoop in and kill all the sailors. But then I thought, why not just bring them down as they are being constructed? So I did just that." The man with the white hair smiled at Hiten. The Lord's mouth fell open. How could this be true?

"I have never seen you before!" The man laughed at that.

"You were never looking. Maybe you were too busy with all the women who keep your company to notice." Hiten didn't know how this man knew of his liaisons. They all turned toward a redheaded boy as he called out.

"Should we attack, Captain Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at the boy like he was an idiot.

"Inuyasha? I think I've heard that name before." Inuyasha smiled at Lord Hiten. Kouga had told him all about how the Lord knew of his wife's unfaithfulness.

"You have. My name rings out across the countryside. I am Captain Inuyasha. Brother to the famed General Sesshoumaru. But you didn't hear it from the people did you? No, you're too busy to listen. I do believe you first heard my name called out in your bedroom. You are a lucky man though. Not many get to hear such a pleasing thing as their wife screaming someone else's name out in bed. And the brother of your mortal enemy no less. Truly a lucky guy." Hiten couldn't even see straight. His anger blinded his vision and his judgement. Inuyasha was his enemy, but Kagome was so much closer and easier to hurt. He grabbed her from behind him and held her out.

"You slept with this man? He was your lover?" Kagome was crying. She didn't care that her husband was probably going to kill her. She was more worried about the possibility that Inuyasha had only been using her. That she was just a tool for him to hurt Hiten. But he had tried to refuse her, hadn't he?

"He is my lover. He means everything to me."

"Wench! You slept with him knowing he was sabotaging my ships?"

"No. I didn't know. I probably wouldn't have waited so long to seduce him if I had. Any man who is hurting you is worthy of my love." Hiten punched her in the face and dropped her to the ground.

"Kagome! Shippo grab her!" The redhead was barely missed by the Lord's sword as he pulled Kagome out of the way. Her husband had struck her much harder than usual and she was finding it hard to hold on to consciousness.

"I will kill you for hurting her."

"She is my wife. I can do what I wish with her."

"I told her the first night I slept with her that she was mine. I will always have her now."

"You can't just take another man's wife."

"I can if that man is dead." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha wasn't just using her. He really wanted her. She was overjoyed. Her vision began to blur though. She felt small arms wrap around her and lift her onto a horse. The last words she heard before the blackness claimed her were Inuyasha's.

"Shippo, protect Kagome. Attack!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay only one chapter left. Review!


	15. Victory

AHHHHHH!!! This is the end! 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will never truly belong to me. His heart is Kagome's or maybe Kikyo's or well someone else's!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome felt herself being jostled along. Her whole body hurt. The last thing she recalled was her lover leading an army against her husband. Her face was now buried in someone's back. She was about to call out Inuyasha's name when she noticed the red strands of hair brushing across her face. The man who had pulled her from the ground had red hair. She had to think for a moment to recall his name.

"Shippo?" The weakness of her voice surprised her. Her throat was intensely dry.

"Lady Kagome, you're awake!" The man's voice held some relief. One of his hands was busy holding her arms tightly around him so she wouldn't fall off the horse. He squeezed it tighter.

"Where are we?"

"Captain Inuyasha asked me to take you someplace safe. That's where we are going."

"Yes, Captain Inuyasha." She pressed her head against the young man's back. She was going to be all right. She let her heavy lids fall, and sleep reclaimed her.

"Kagome."

The rough voice was music to her ears. She was sitting with her lover in a beautiful field of flowers. She had been happily playing in their sweet scent. Then things changed. Her nose filled with the woody, musky scent of Inuyasha and the pungent scent of blood. She started to become frightened.

"Kagome, wake up."

Wake up? Was she dreaming? She felt her body being shaken lightly. The field began to fade away, and her lids opened to see Inuyasha's golden eyes staring into her own. She was very happy to see his face, but his appearance scared her. She was used to seeing his cheeks smeared with dirt, but now it was not only soil but also blood. He was almost covered in it. She understood why he wore the red yukata. It helped hide the horrible sight of it. The smell still permeated though. It slammed into her senses and made her head spin. He obviously had a cut on his cheek. It still dripped slowly. Even his hair was stained with the redness of blood. It stood out remarkably against the silvery whiteness.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" He looked at her confused.

"Of course, why? It's you that I'm worried about."

"You're soaked in blood!" She couldn't believe he was being so nonchalant about it. How could he be standing with that much blood loss? He should be on the floor. His confused face turned into a smile. Why was he smiling? He was seriously hurt.

"You're so cute, Kagome."

"What are you talking about? Lay down! You've already bled too much." She sat up and grabbed his chest to try and pull him down to the white bed she was lying on. He had to brace himself against it to keep from falling on top of her. When he lifted his hand, he left a bright red print.

"I'm sorry I didn't bathe before coming to see you. Please don't worry my love. This is not my blood." Her mouth dropped. Why hadn't she realized that before? She knew first hand the strength of her lover, but she still hadn't adjusted to the fact that he was a military man. To her, he was still a shipyard laborer.

"Oh, how silly of me." She looked around her. She was in a white bed in a room surrounded with other white beds. Men were lying in them, and women in white kimonos seemed to be nursing them.

"Are we in a hospital, Inuyasha?"

"A field hospital, yes. I figured you would be safest here. I didn't want you hurt anymore than you already are." She smiled at him. He cared so much about her, and it made her happy. It had been so long since she had someone in her life that truly cared about her. Her father had been the last one. Everyone turned their heads as they heard the people outside start yelling.

"General Sesshoumaru!"

The proud general parted the flap that kept the hospital from the outside. Unlike Inuyasha, he was clear from blood. He looked like he had just stepped out of his home for a light lunch.

"Brother, you came to see the woman without first bathing? You must have frightened her." Inuyasha looked down for a moment.

"I guess I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I can understand that. What do you plan to do now?" Inuyasha turned and looked deep in Kagome's eyes.

"I will make her my wife if she'll let me." Sesshoumaru frowned. He looked down at his younger brother unhappily.

"What about Lord Hiten, brother?" Inuyasha reached inside his shirt and threw something on the floor in front of the general. Both his and Kagome's eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they saw. At Sesshoumaru's feet lay a very long, very bloody black braid.

"He won't ever be able to hurt Kagome again." Kagome beamed and threw her arms around him. She didn't care about the blood anymore. He had liberated her. He was her hero.

"I guess you'll have to live in the luxury you hate so much after all. Our whole lives you've avoided it at all costs." Inuyasha barely registered the words his brother was saying. Kagome had her arms tightly wrapped around him. She was really his.

"I would do anything for the lady of the city." Kagome looked up into his eyes. He really didn't want to be a Lord. He seemed to be happy where he was.

"If it's all the same to you," she said quietly, "I don't want to be the lady of the city anymore. I would much rather be the Captain's wife."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: It's over! Wow I liked that story. Please don't be angry about the disclaimer. It was a joke. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Please review again. Okay, next project… "Of Youkai Bondage" the epilogue. I promised DemonKitty.


End file.
